Thawed
by RomanticDisorder
Summary: Regresar, capturar su boca y cumplír todas sus fantasías... lo anciaba, pero no podía.


**Harry Potter Saga.**

**Genre: Romance. **

**Couple: Bellatrix Black/Lily Evans**

**N/A: **Me dí cuenta de que amo a Lily with all my soul *w* ok, tengo que aclarar un par de puntos (?)

_Thawed (descongelada):_ le puse así por que es raro ver a Bella sintiendo esos sentimientos :| para mí Bella siempre fué "buena" -aun que no tanto como los demás e.e- hasta que se unió a Voldemorcito3 (?)

Ya sé que Bella y Lily tienen como nueve años de diferencia, por lo tanto nunca estuvieron juntas en Hogwarts, pero era lo único que se me ocurría, y como este fic es mío y puedo ponerles la edad que quiera hice que Bells tenga entre dos y tres años más que Lily :3

* * *

><p><strong>Thawed<strong>

Algunos estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts y otros estaban en sus respectivas casas. Pudo deducir que otros estaban en el campo de quidditch, por los silbidos y aplausos que llegaba a escuchar. Trata de hacer oídos sordos mientras se concentraba en su libro, no quería volver a reprobar _Historia de la Magia_.

El día estaba hermoso como para dar un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts –a decir verdad, Bella prefería los días nublados o lluviosos- los rayos del sol eran tan fuertes que la cegaban, ¡y ni hablar del calor que le daba con toda la ropa que llevaba! Estar bajo la sombra que proyectaba el árbol era relajante, podía leer más tranquila el libro –o mejor aún, podía dormir- pero había algo que le tenía un poco incómoda, haciendo que no pueda realizar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Dos semanas, tres, un mes… había perdido la noción del tiempo, lo único que podía hacer para que su corazón congelado volviera a latir y para que su risa sarcástica se torne en una nerviosa era una joven estudiante del colegio.

Le era muy difícil no recordar el momento en el que vio caminar bajo el sol a esa chica de unos dos o tres años menor que ella. Eso hizo que esté todos los días a la misma hora debajo del mismo roble viejo para quedarse mirando como pasaba con sus amigos, observa que sus ojos verdes brillaban más de lo habitual cuando sonreía y como su pelo rojo como el fuego hacía contraste con su túnica oscura. Le encantaba admirar su perfecta piel de porcelana.

Y por primera vez, el frío corazón de Bellatrix siente dolor, y no lo disfruta, ya que su amor, obsesión o lo que fuera que sintiera, no se iba a poder concretar jamás. No solo porque es una mujer –que eso era "imposible" para su familia- si no que era indignante de que se enamorara de una _sangre sucia_.

Un poco asustada por la posible idea de que alguien notara que su presencia solo era por esa chica, se levanta de un salto y un poco desorientada al tener tantos pensamientos abarcando su mente se dirige casi corriendo hacia el interior del castillo de Hogwarts.

Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro... se detiene. Necesitaba verla, aunque sea una vez más, quizá la última, no se quería encontrar con ella nunca más. Da media vuelta y un caliente cuerpo choca contra ella, haciendo que suelte su libro y que maldiga en voz tan alta que tranquilamente podían haberla escuchado desde la oficina del director.

- Perdón, no fue mi intención –escucha hablar una voz angelical. Levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos verdes almendrados que tanto ansiaba contemplar.

-_Reacciona, Bella, te están mirando… ¡reacciona!_ –se repitió para sí misma.

-No importa –contesta con voz severa, saliendo del trance pero aprovechando para observar detenidamente los detalles de sus finos y delicados rasgos faciales. Trata de moverse, sabía que si se quedaba un minuto más se abalanzaría hacia ella y metería la mano bajo su ropa, para sentir la reacción de la piel contra su tacto.

Mueve la cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, aprieta las manos fuertemente contra el libro y se va sin mirar atrás. Le aterraba la idea de caer en la tentación, regresar, capturar su boca y cumplír todas sus fantasías. Era una mujer, unasangre sucia. Simplemente eso ya se lo impedía.

La constelación_*_ acelera el paso, haciéndose creer que pronto la habría olvidado.

* * *

><p><em>* <em>Constelación: es el significado del nombre Bellatrix.


End file.
